The present invention relates, generally, to area heaters, and more particularly concerned with a heater wherein the heater need be used only for relatively short periods of time with the heater itself storing the heat and effecting a radiation of the heat over extended periods of time.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,919 shows a clay area heater, which provides adequate and effective heating for a predetermined area. However, there are some drawbacks associated with this arrangement. For example, it does take some time before the heat generated by the heating unit can be absorbed by the upper heat section.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electric heater which is an improvement over the heater shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,919.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heater which is both of simple and economical construction and yet provides substantial heating capability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heater which is substantially maintenance free and economical to operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heater preferably constructed of clay pipe segments wherein these segments are very rapidly heated and radiate heat over a relatively long time period.